Why is my son trying to murder yours?
by YDdraigGoch94
Summary: Birthday Present One-shot for Silencia20. Once again, based on the Growing Strong universe: Where Naruto sees his sister-by-heart for the first time in over a year, and where Riko tries to figure out why her son is attempting murder. On Naruto's son.


**Why is my son trying to murder yours?**

* * *

"So, why is it that Zakuro seems to be chasing after Byakuran with his version of the Raijin no Ken?" a familiar voice called out to the snoozing Naruto. "I mean, it's not a bad welcoming party, but I'd rather not see my son imprisoned before I get to see him."

"Huh, bweh, what?" the Seventh Hokage snapped out of his nascent nap and regarded his visitor. They weren't hard to recognise, despite it being a year or so. "Ri-chan!"

He then leapt over his desk and pulled his sister into a hug. One which Uchiha Riko returned with equal affection. Since she founded her cross-national group to promote and maintain the peace following the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto barely got to see her.

"Nice to see you to, Ruto," Riko grinned, as she let him go. "Now, how about you tell me why my son is trying to murder yours?"

"Ah…Well, that's a funny story," Naruto hesitantly chuckled. "See, with Haku and Suigetsu with you, Chigetsu was staying with Karin."

"Yeah, I know. Haku said," Riko slowly nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…Byakuran and Chigetsu got into one of those fights again. Y'know? The ones like Sensei and Gai-sensei used to get into?"

"Oh dear…I see where this is going."

"Ha, yeah! So basically, my brat and Chigetsu got into a competition. One where Shikasui-chan was the…ahem…The prize. And the target," Naruto grinned.

"Oh boy. Let me guess? The winner would be the first person to steal a kiss or land a date?" Riko hedged, smirking mirthfully.

"Got it in one," Naruto grinned. "Byakuran succeeded, but…Well, Zakuro spotted them, and he didn't take it well that his sister was being, in his own words, ' _molested by a damn Uzumaki_!'."

"Zakuro was always protective of Shikasui," Riko sighed. "How did Shikasui take it?"

"Rather well, all things considered," Naruto replied. "I heard that she told Himewari that she expects Byakuran to take her on a proper date. Take responsibility, and all that."

"Oh dear…You better go and rescue my nephew," Riko groaned, bring a palm to her forehead. "He's in for a lot of hurt."

"Why? Sakura-chan taught him medical ninjutstu. Zakuro won't hurt him _that_ bad," Naruto said, looking confused.

Riko snorted, "It's not Zakuro you have to be worried about. If my son is bad, then my husband is infinitely worse."

"Oh…Oh shit," Naruto moaned, his head sinking into his arms. Where Zakuro was protective, Sasuke could get downright hostile if he felt his daughter was threatened. He then lifted it up and looked victorious. "I can just threaten to fire him as Jonin Commander!"

"He'd thank you and become the stay-home dad he always wanted to be," Riko deadpanned.

"Then I'll threaten to demote Zakuro back to a genin!" Naruto was grasping at straws; he could never do anything like that to his one and only godson.

"Meaning that he can never go on dangerous A and S Rank missions, and therefore live long enough to make me a grandmother? Sold!" Riko cheerily chirped.

"Damn…"

"Nice try, Ruto," Riko smirked, reaching over to condescendingly pat Naruto on the head.

He tried not to pout, but unfortunately for his pride, he couldn't help himself. He ended up folding his arms and turning away in a huff before Riko relented.

"It'll be fine," Riko assured. "Sasuke knows to limit himself. And besides, Byakuran's too stubborn to just keel over. Something that he inherited."

"Heh, just like his old man," Naruto boasted, looking proud. Only to deflate at Riko's next words.

"I was talking about his mother, actually, but sure," Riko offhandedly remarked. She then had a quizzical expression on her face. "How did you and Sakura break up, even? I know I wasn't there for it, and no one's really given me a straight answer."

Naruto sighed and leant back on his chair. It was a tetchy subject, but he could never lie or withhold the truth from Riko. He owed so much to the girl who had stayed with him since he joined the academy.

"We weren't what the other person wanted, in the end," Naruto eventually said, turning his chair to look out the window.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't Sasuke," he elaborated, a half-smile on his lips. "And I didn't want to be someone's…consolation prize."

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah. I mean, I was all for it, but after a while, it was obvious that Sakura-chan 'settled' for me," Naruto turned back to face Riko. "It was amicable. We're still friends, and Byakuran gets on with his younger half-siblings. There's still a bit of distance, though. He tends to stick around more at here at the mansion than Sakura-chan's home."

"Hooh…So, living the bachelor life, then?" Riko arched an eyebrow, while having a teasing smile. "No would-be lovers for the Hero of Konoha?"

Naruto, much to his own frustration, blushed. Riko wasn't exactly wrong. Ever since he had gained the respect of the villagers, he had become very popular. Especially with the ladies of Konoha. Hell, he'd even been propositioned by Crazy Snake Lady. That still brought him the chills.

"Ri-chan!"

The redhead simply laughed. Naruto eventually joined in, but the pair were interrupted by the unlikely of sources. One of the window's the Naruto's office was smashed open, as Byakuran burst in and immediately ran out through the door. Moments later, Zakuro followed, brandishing his sword and swearing all manner of profanities.

"…Well, that just happened," the Hokage deadpanned, "And I'm going to have to listen to my son's whining when I force him to pay for the window."

Riko snickered before responding, "I better go stop my brat. And possibly Sasuke. I'll see you later, _Hokage-sama_."

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" Naruto yelped, looking incredibly put out. "Ah get out of here!"

Riko snorted and turned to leave but was stopped by Naruto calling out once more.

"Oh, and Ri-chan?" he started, "Welcome home! And Happy Birthday."

Riko smiled softly, "Thank's Ruto. I'm home."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : So, another year gone by, and another birthday one-shot omake for **Silencia20**. Originally, her present was to be a _My Hero Academia_ oneshot, but when she told me she was working on _Chasing Shadows_ , I just had to publish a Next Generation fic. It also helps that we ended up talking about the names of her fankids!

Anyway, I'm rambling a bit. Happy Birthday to you Cia! Hope this next year is as successful as the last one has been!


End file.
